


sugar

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [47]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Diabetes, Fainting, Falling In Love, M/M, caring!mike, hurt!Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>musictomydamagedears said to benxmike:<br/>Would you mind writing a prompt for me where Ben gets diabetes, and is so frustrated because of the needles and the sugars and stuff, and Mike's just being the totally awesome boyfriend he is? That would mean the world to me! Thanks xxx</p>
<p>we-live-among-you said to benxmike:“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” </p>
<p>we-live-among-you said to benxmike:“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugar

**Author's Note:**

> because i am a lazy piece of shit i took 3 prompts and made one fic.   
> yeahyy  
> I don't know shit about diabetics and i really get into illnesses when i research them so i stay far far away from that. (its a mind thingi)  
> Anyway, enjoy

 

Ben hadn’t felt well all day now. He didn’t know what it could be, but he had better things to do than thinking about something sitting in the back of his brain, sending out bad feelings all day long.

Filming was really more important. And he didn’t even really notice the blackness creeping into his vision while he bantered with Mike, nor did he notice the shaking in his fingers. So he pushed, without knowing, until suddenly, everything dropped, and he himself with it.

Coming up from what felt like 10 feet underwater, Ben had to orientate himself a bit before he figured out that he was on someones chest, half popped up and surrounded by the whole crew. An arm was wrapped around his waist, holding him against the person so he couldn't slide away.

“Ben… come on mate, wake up.” Was said into his ear, repeated by some people standing around them in different forms.

“Mike?” he asked weakly, the energy he thought he had vanished into thin air, leaving him boneless as before. But still, he fought until his eyes peeled open, slowly. And then he was looking into worried blue eyes, directed at him.

“Hey you...” Mike said, smiling.

“What happened?” Ben questioned and tried to sit up with his own strength. But failed.

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” Mike told him, helping him sit on his own on the kitchen floor.

“Should we call an ambulance?” Barry asked as he kneeled down next to them, holding a glass of water out for Ben to take and drink.

“No. No… It's alright.” Ben waved off, taking gulps of the water until his throat felt smoother than the sandpaper it felt like before.

Someone pressed a candy bar into his hand and he gladly ate it, devoured it. He felt better in an instant.

“I feel fine, let's keep going?” he requested and minutes later, they were back cooking. Everything felt normal, only the worried looks of everyone and especially Mike.

* * *

 

“Ben?” The next day came and he still didn’t feel great, still with that little thing in the back of his mind, haunting him.

“Mhh?” He turned around, too fast, too abrupt. It felt wrong. He had to grip the counter, holding for his dear life as Mike came rushing, holding both of his shoulders.

“Ben!” he repeated, holding him steadily.

“I don’t feel so well.” He admitted, looking up from where he was curling into himself.

“I’m getting you to a doctor.” Mike said, steering Ben out of the kitchen and into the main room where he collected everything while Ben leaned on the wall, face drawn taunt in concentration to not vomit or faint once again.

Before he knew it, he was packed into Mike's car and soon he was helped out of the car and balanced on Mike's side.

“Ben Ebbrell. He fainted yesterday and today he still is not better.” Mike told the nurse, or whomever, because Ben didn’t really feel or hear anything but Mike at his side and his heartbeat in his chest.

“Mike.” He got out and his friend tightened his grip around him.

“You will get help soon.” Mike soothed him, helping him onto an examination bed.

Mike was always at his side, holding his hand when the doctors took the blood and while they waited for the result. While Ben still felt dizzy and hazed the whole time.

“It's pretty clear. Mr. Ebbrell you have diabetics.” The doctor said, scrolling through the paper on her clipboard. Ben felt Mike going still next to him, at the same moment his mind started to race. 

“You will get the first insulin dose here and you will get a kit with everything you need with you. We will give you a few numbers you can call and a few addresses to visit if you have question. And one of our nurses will show you how to do it right, okay?”

“Ooo.. okay-“ Ben said still miles away in his own head.

“I know it is lots to take in right now but you will get used to it. It won’t change your life much.” The doctor said kindly and placed her hand on Ben's shoulder before she went out of the room, probably visiting the next patient, delivering the next bad news.

“Mike.” Ben said, full of panic and turned to his friend.

“I am a bloody chef, how am I … going.“ Mike was on him moments later, holding him tight as he started to cry, sobs wrecking his body.

“You aren’t going to die. Like she said. It won’t throw your life around.” He calmed him, brushing his hand through the brown hair over and over again until Ben calmed down and was only clutching at Mike's sweater for general support.

“Okay lads. Who gets the lovely injection?” a nurse came in, a black clutch-like thing in her grip.

* * *

 

After getting the important stuff from the pharmacy, they crashed at Mike's place. Emotionally and physically exhausted, they both just lied there on the couch, hands clasped together.

“I will be with you the whole way. Okay?” Mike said as Ben inspected the needles, the liquid and the chart lying next to the spread out things.

“You will?” Ben asked, eyes wide and afraid.

“Obviously.”

* * *

 

Mike was there when Ben forgot. Reminding him, helping him.

He was always just a word away.

“Mike.” Ben said in the middle of a crowd as he felt himself going in the low sugar state.

And then there he was, presenting a candy bar that he always carried around with him. Even if he wasn’t around Ben. It was his second phone now.

* * *

 

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” Ben said one day, hiding in Mike's bed after a stressful day. Months made the two of them even closer than they already were.

“Why terrified?” Mike asked, lowering himself next to Ben on the bed and Ben scooted back to make room for him.

“Terrified that you just stay with me because I am ill and you feel the need to take care of me.” Ben told him, afraid of the answer that would come.   
“I stay with you because you are my best friend and the love of my life.” He said simply and took Ben's hand like he did months ago.

“I am?”

“You are.” Mike nodded and placed a hand into Ben's hairs as the chef curled himself around Mike's hips with his head in Mike's lap.

“Now I know.”

“What?” Mike asked as he petted through the brown hairs.

“That I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
